DamaRJ
DamaRJ is a CAW formerly hired to New-WWE and currently hired to RAWR. He is based off the SMF Forum forum member Damar and later 10RJ5. Early Life Born Damar Jones October 17, 1972, Damar had grown up in the mean streets of El Paso, Texas. At the age of 14 Damar was arrested for indecent exposure at a local carnival. At the age of 17 Damar was charged with sexual harassment at a local FedEx, he pleaded guilty and spent four years in prison. Damar had then been charged with the rape of a 26 year old female named Catherine Anne McDowell, Damar had pleaded guilty and sentanced to 27 years in prison. 15 years later he was freed by evidence not presented at the case. Damar seeing the new light had decided to take his aggression for the false accusations placed upon him to the ring. Damar went to a local wrestling facilty in Texas and was trained by a local wrestler named Hobo Joe and former WWE superstar Lance Cade. Damar had wrestled several times in Mexico under the alias "El Negro De Angryo" before being picked up by New-WWE. New-WWE ECW Damar debuted as part of the ECW Roster in the e-fed version of New-WWE. He achieved great success there, holding both the ECW Championship and Smackdown's United States championships. New-WWE Smackdown Damar was drafted to the Smackdown brand upon the opening of the New-WWE e-fed. He didn't see much success in the singles division this time, and soon formed a partnership with Mr. Mac. The duo proved formidable, and soon became the first WWE Tag Team Champions in the history of the New-WWE e-fed by defeating the team of Mr. Kennedy and Ted DiBiase. The pair never actually lost the titles; they had to be vacated after Damar was injured in a bout with Kane. Following this injury, Damar wasn't seen again in New-WWE and the fed eventually shut down. Damar was still not present upon its reopening, until shortly before Royal Rumble, where he returned, once again at the side of Mr. Mac. The revival of their team was short-lived, as Mr. Mac was traded to ECW shortly after the rumble. However, the trade also brought Mr. MITB to Smackdown. MITB and Damar soon formed an alliance, and set their sights on the Unified Tag Team Championship, then held by the NAW tag team of Biff Andreas and Shawn Dynasty. At WrestleMania IV, Damar and MITB faced and defeated Andreas and Dynasty to win the gold. Return to ECW Damar was drafted to ECW in the Season 2 draft along with MITB. The duo's reign soon came to an end at the hands of Da Black APA, Javori Smart and Danny Jackpot. The two quietly went their separate ways and each set their sights on the Hardcore Championship, then being held by Brent Harvanator. MITB earned the rights to face Harvanator for the gold, and ended up defeating him. Damar later earned a title shot, and was berated by his former partner on the road to their match. This betrayal only fueled Damar's will to win, and ultimately resulted in him defeating MITB to win the Hardcore championship for the first time in his career. His reign was later ended by Brent Harvanator. Return to Smackdown and RAWR After the ECW brand closed, Damar was sent to Smackdown. Around this time, he debuted on RAWR and teamed with fellow New-WWE superstar Mr. Amazing and eventually won the RAWR Tag Team Championship with him. The duo soon started teaming together in New-WWE, and earned a shot at the WWE Tag Team Championship, but were unable to defeat then-champions CM Punk and Master Bubu. Damar and Mr. Amazing would lose their RAWR tag titles to the team of Jesse James and Chad Kroeger. New-WWE Raw , NAW North , and RAWR In the Season 3 draft, Damar found himself heading to Raw for the first time in his career. Before being able to debut on the red brand, he was injured after being blown up by faulty bubblegum purchased by [DELETED]. He returned shortly after Cyber Sunday 2, with an arm and half his face replaced with cybernetic parts, donated by the robot 10RJ5. Now known as DamaRJ, he's been named the number one contender to Larry It's New-WWE United States Championship. DamaRJ was unsuccessful, due to a interference from The Miz. At WWE Breaking Point, DamaRJ would finally get the United States Title when he KO'd Miz with a ground punch. DamaRJ and Javori would become champions when both DamaRJ and Javori attacked Caylen Rogers and pinned him to become the new and final Tornado Tag Team champions, NAW would close down after the PPV. DamaRJ lost both the World Tag Team Championship (which he had won alongside Brent Harvanator shortly before his first US title match with Larry It) and the United States Championship at Night of Champions 2. He was released shortly afterward. Special Appearances CAW Clusterfuck 1 & 2 *Damar would take part in the first Clusterfuck match. He entered in at number 16, and lasted 13 minutes, before being eliminated by Suspect. Damar would eliminate The Rage in this match. *DamaRJ would take part in the second match. He entered in at number 9 and would make 5 eliminations (Larry It, Nathan Slash, Steven Spriter, Simon Phoenix and Caylen Rogers). He would be eliminated by the combination of Lemarcus Carter and Connor Wine. Finishers * Powerbomb * Modified Flying Neckbreaker Championships and Achievements *New-WWE ** 1x ECW Championship (E-fed version of New-WWE, not officially recognized) ** 2x United States Championship (One was from the e-fed version of New-WWE and not officially recognized) ** 1x Intercontinental Championship (E-Fed version of New-WWE, not officially recognized) ** 2x WWE Tag Team Championship (w/ Mr. Mac & Mr.MITB) ** 2x World Tag Team Championship (w/ Mr. MITB & Brent Harvanator) ** 1x Hardcore Championship *RAWR ** 1x RAWR World Tag Team Championship (w/ Mr. Amazing) *New Age Wrestling ** 1x NAW Tornado Tag Team Championship (w/ Javori Smart) ** 1xNAW Hardcore Championship *'Other Accomplishments' ** 1x CAW Champion of Champions Category:New-WWE Category:New-WWE Alumni Category:Something CAWful CAW Category:Convicted Felon